cherryadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Maestro Forte
Forte.jpg|Typical Forte Base 14 by xmaria pixelsx-d423yl9.png|Forte teaches Thomas organ until Cherry comes to pick him up. Cherry's Lessons.png|Forte teaches a 16 year old Cherry to play organ until she can go home. Base 28 daddy s flown across the ocean by mesadchild-d4kb3r1.png|A young Maestro Forte. Our love base by anime base overload-d6i89py.png|Forte's perfect bride 19th Birthday Wish.png|Forte's 19th birthday present to Cherry. Maestro Charles Amadeus Forte was the court composer for King Adam's castle during his reign and his father's reign before him. Forte was well known in the castle for being mysterious and even more frightening than the Beast himself due to him being not very nice to the other servants and always playing dreary music which would depress the others, but they tried to accept him as the king was considered one of his only friends. Forte is the youngest of three children to Madame Forte and an unknown man. Due to the affair, Forte's elder siblings' father, Vincent, left the family due to Charles being an affair baby, thus making Braxton and Angelina despise their younger half-brother to the core and often blaming him for things and making his childhood a nightmare which led up to his negative outlook on everyday life. Childhood Forte grew up very unhappily due to his elder siblings always putting him down and blaming him for their father leaving the family, not knowing that he really left because Madame Forte committed adultery. Forte was a naïve child, how he views many children, and did not go to school since his family grew very poor after Vincent Forte left the family. Forte often went to town with his elder siblings and became very drawn to Maestro Freon's organ playing and studied under him, but Forte was very advanced for his age and didn't even need lessons. Forte liked Maestro Freon as a father figure, so his mother allowed him to visit Maestro Freon as much as he would like to get away from the pressures and horrors of his home life. Forte was very happy and his talent for organ playing was approached by the king himself who wanted him when he was a legal adult to play for him. When Forte turned 17, he and his siblings, along with Angelina's new born baby, named Chantal, visited Madame Forte after she comes down with an ailment. Forte shows more compassions and dedication to their mother as she was one of his only friends growing up and the only one to love and support him no matter what, despite his siblings' terrorism. Before Forte leaves to go to King Gabriel's castle, Madame Forte is on the final moments of her life and she reveals that Vincent Forte was not his biological father, she does not remember who he really is, but she lets him know that it was not his fault Vincent abandoned the family. Adulthood Forte moves on from his loving mother's death and works in King Gabriel's castle for a while, there he meets the other servants, but doesn't seem particularly interested in them. He found an interest in Mrs. Potts when she worked in the castle after she separated from her husband, long before Chip was born. Forte is rewarded with a family heirloom organ in which the King and Queen hope their future children will play and take lessons from a true master who outshines Mozart himself. After the death of King Gabriel and Queen Evelina, Forte often plays songs to cheer up the remaining heir, Young Master Adam, in which the songs Gabriel cherished from Forte. Adam didn't like the songs because his stuff was gloomy and wasn't shy about saying it to his face, unlike the other servants. One night on Christmas, after an exchange of presents, Forte's gift of a piece written in Adam's honor, the castle is placed under a spell which transforms Forte into the form of his current pipe organ, which he grows fond of, despite not being able to move anywhere else, but enjoys his extra time with Adam. Belle and Cherry Arrive Ten years since the enchantment, Forte has been lonely since the others tried to avoid him, but takes a special interest in one of the new guests, being a 10 year old girl who could possibly be orphaned due to being held captive in a castle and wants to raise her as his own child since he had always wanted his own children secretly. Forte had no interest in Belle, but he really admired Cherry Dunbar. Forte also notices how easy Cherry is to control and gets her and his apprentice, Fife to keep Belle and Adam from falling in love because he would rather be dead than forgotten in his organ form. Forte's plots fail and he is thought to be dead because he doesn't move in the music room, and no one dared to check on him, except for Cherry, which motivates Forte to find Cherry and beg for her forgiveness since she was the only one who actually cared about him, though she was admitting afraid of him. Relationships with other Characters Cherry Dunbar- Forte had always been fascinated by Cherry and feels responsible for her negative behavior, but feels calm once her parents tell him she's always been dark as a child and drawing corpses in art classes growing up. Forte is drawn to Cherry both romantically and friendly as she grows up, but wishes she would spend more time with him like Adam would during the curse, and often resorts to drastic actions to get her to visit him. Cherry also teaches Forte about modern technology, but Forte already knows many things after traveling to find her and earn her forgiveness, so he lies in order to get her to spend more time with him, despite her then, disinterest. Thomas Dunbar- Forte is flattered when Cherry asks him to become Thomas's surrogate father, despite them not living nowhere close together yet, but Cherry allows Thomas to visit Forte every day after school for an hour like her parents made her when Forte and Cherry began to become friends. Due to believing he's his father, Thomas looks up to Forte, though questions him why his mother and him don't live together, or ask for stories, often calling him 'Daddy'. Forte gets aggravated by Thomas's disinterest in playing the organ, but he has to keep him playing so Cherry can trust him. Even when Thomas finds out Forte is not his biological father, the two still have a father son bond and Thomas adopts a sophistication and adopts intelligence at a young age from his mentor/foster father. Felicity Precious Chantal Forte- Forte is flattered once Cherry is pregnant with their first child together, and is even more thrilled that is a daughter, despite being born in a time in which it is much preferred to be bred a son. Forte instantly becomes close with his new daughter in which he decides to name after his mother, mentioning he had always loved her name, also in a case of irony that Felicity means happiness. Forte is also very protective of Felicity and often threatens other children or young boys to stay away or not harm Felicity or else they would face grave consequences from him. Felicity deeply admires her father, but at the same time, she is frightened of him when he is in a bad mood, mostly when she climbs a tree and gets stuck, then falls out after hitting against the branches. Forte also gets irritated when Cherry calls Felicity 'his daughter' and not 'their daughter'. Category:Musicians Category:Royal Servants Category:Elderly Category:Time-travelers Category:Beauty and the Beast characters Category:Formally evil Category:Fathers Category:Sons Category:Husbands Category:Brothers Category:Uncles Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Immortal